Killer Love
by docsangel
Summary: When two guys break into a SONs home, who cleans it up? The Cleaner's Kid of course. Now that the Cleaner has retired, his kid Willow has taken over. What happens when a simple job becomes a favor owed? What happens when she calls in that favor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shit." Quinn says as him and Happy look at the two dead bodies lying on the floor of Happy's kitchen. "There's no way we can get these fuckers out of here before dark and we can't leave them here until then. They'll start to stink." Happy says. "What the fuck happened man?" Tig asks. "Fuckers broke in. Pulled their guns. We were faster." Quinn says. "What are we going to do man?" Happy asks. Tig thinks for a minute and says "I can make a call." Tig picks up his phone and when the person answers, "Hey. You busy?...I'll text you the address...See you in thirty." he says before hanging up. "Who'd you call?" Happy asks. "Willow Bachman." he says and they look at him confused. "Cleaner's kid." Tig says and Quinn asks "You couldn't call the Cleaner?" Tig shakes his head. "Retired man. Willow took over the business and she's just as good, if not better." Tig says.

Thirty minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Tig opens the door. "Hey kid." he says. "Hey Tigger." I say as I walk in the door. "I swear to God Tigger I should make you pay a fucking retainer." I say as we walk into the kitchen. I look at two bodies there and then look at the guys. "I need bleach, a tarp, something to cut them up with and a sink with a killer drain." I say and they all smirk at me. "What?" I ask not getting it. "Killer drain?" Tig asks. "Oh shit. Yeah. That was just coincidence." I tell them. They start getting out what I need and I ask "You got a basement?" Happy nods and the guys help me get the bodies moved to the basement. "How the hell did you move him?" Happy asks. "Stronger than I look killer." I tell him. "Hey kid. Music." he says. "90's hair bands please." I say and toss Tig my iPod and he puts the music on for me.

Two hours later, I have both bodies gone and the items I used are disposed of too. "What do we owe you?" Quinn asks. I look at him and then Happy and say "Let's just say you'll owe me a favor." I say before walking out the door. As soon as I walk out, I call my dad. "Hey Pop...yeah, headed home now...Dinner sounds great." I say before hanging up the phone. I get into the car and head to my dad's.

Inside the house, Tig sees them looking at the door and starts laughing. "Don't even think about it." Tig says. "What?" Quinn asks. "That girl doesn't just hook up and she doesn't get close to people." Tig says. "Why not?" Happy asks. "She doesn't trust people. It's how her old man raised her." Tig says. They lock up the house and head to the clubhouse.

Willow shows up to her dad's house and as she walks in, he's plating the food. "Hey kid." he says. "Hey Pop." I say and kiss his cheek as he hands me my plate. "What did you do today?" he asks. "Had a job. Charming." I tell him. "Tig?" he asks. "Yeah. Two db's." I say. "What did you charge?" he asks. "Told them they would owe me a favor." I tell him. "That's good. Tig's always good for it." he tells me and I nod. After dinner, I head home and see my boyfriend sitting on my steps. "Hey." I say. "Hey." he says back before following me inside. "Where were you today?" he asks. "Working." I tell him. "Working. What were you doing?" he asks. "Working." I say again. Shaking his head, he backhands me and says "What were you doing?" he asks again. "Working. I had a job to do for my dad." I tell him. Shoving me down, he kicks me in the ribs and says "I find out you're cheating on me, I'll slit your fucking throat." he tells me. I manage to get up and rasp "Get out." He smirks and asks "What was that?" I get up a little more and say "I said get out." He pins me to the wall and says "You don't tell me what to do." Shoving me towards my bedroom, he shoves me onto the bed and says "Strip." I don't move. "I said fucking strip." he yells. I do what he says and he hovers over me and forces himself on me until he finds his release on my stomach. "I'll see you soon Willow." he says before getting dressed and heads out the door.

I get up and shower and put ointment on my face to help with the bruising before sitting on the couch and smoking a joint. Once I finish off the joint, I head to bed and try to forget about what happened. I make a mental list of what I need to do tomorrow, including changing the locks and getting a gun. Maybe call in that favor to Tig.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning I am sore as hell. I get up and look in the mirror and see the bruises on my face. I take out my ointment and put some on the bruises before putting on some concealer and then my makeup and heading out to the store. My ribs are still sore but I have to push through. I can't let anyone know what happened. I head into the store to get what I need and keep my head down before checking out and heading home. I lock myself away until I get a call for another job.

Walking in five hours later from doing a job, five thousand dollars richer, I am sitting on the couch smoking another joint when there's a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see it's my boyfriend Chris. I don't answer. He keeps knocking on the door. "Let me in Willow. I can stand out here all night." he yells. I finally open the door and he slams me against the wall Getting in my face he puts his hand around my throat and says "You don't keep me waiting. I want a key. No more of this knocking shit. I own you. I want twenty four hour access to you. Do you understand me?" he asks and I nod the best I can with his hand still around my throat. "Strip." he tells me. I do what he says and he turns me towards the wall and enters me from behind. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, he finds his release on my lower back before he slings me to the floor and tells me "I'll see you tomorrow." and kicks me before walking out the door.

I go to the shower and clean up and pull out my burner. "Hey kid. What's up?" Tig says. "You remember that favor I said you would owe me?" I ask. "Yeah." he says and his tone is more attentive. "I'm gonna need to call it in. Can you meet me?" he asks. "Thirty? Normal spot?" he asks. "Yeah." I say and we end the call.

Thirty minutes later, I am sitting in our normal spot just inside Chigger Woods. I hear the bikes pull up and I know that Tig didn't come alone. Shit. I see there's three of them. Happy and Quinn get off their bikes as does Tig. As they walk over, I don't look at them. "What can we do for you Kid?" Tig asks. "I need a gun." I tell him. "What?" Tig asks because he knows I don't like guns. He looks at me and grabs my chin and sees my bruised face. "Who did this?" he asks. "Doesn't matter. I need to call in that favor. I need a gun." I tell him. Happy and Quinn walk over and see me tense. Happy tilts my chin and sees the bruising and then looks at Quinn and Tig. Looking back at me he asks "Who did this little girl?" I shake my head and say "Doesn't matter. Can you get me one or not?" I ask as I pull away from Happy. "Yeah. You remember how to use it?" Tig asks. "Yeah." I say. Tig moves to his saddle bag and takes out a small handgun. Bringing it over to me, he says "No serial numbers. You use it, you call me and I'll dispose of it." he tells me and I nod my understanding. After saying my thanks I head to my car and Quinn stops me. "Give me your phone." he says and I do what he says. He puts his number and then Happy's in my phone. "You can't get in touch with Tig, you call me or Hap." he tells me and I nod. Looking at them one more time I say "Thanks guys." before getting into my car and heading home.

I walk in the door at home, make sure the house is locked up and head to bed. Putting the gun under my pillow, I lay down with my phone on the nightstand.

The next few days go by and I haven't seen Chris or heard from him. I've been trying to figure out the easiest way to break things off with him and I know if I do it in person that he will kill me. I pick up my phone and send him a text. _We're over. Don't come near me. Don't call me._ I double check the locks and make sure I have my gun on me. I don't hear back from Chris so I just hope I got my message across. That night, I am sitting on the couch and have my gun in the back of my pants when I hear a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Chris standing there so I take the gun out of the back of my pants and hold it down to my side when I open the door. "What are…" is as far as I got before I was slammed into the wall, my gun knocked out of my hand and Chris is beating the shit out of me again until I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I come to, my jeans are across the room, my panties are gone and Chris is nowhere to be found. I sit up and wince and realize I can't do this again. Chris won't leave me alone and even with a gun I can't fight him off. I head to the shower again and when I get out, I decide what I need to do. I pull out my burner and shoot Tig a text. _I need your help. Normal spot._ I get dressed and get a text saying _Be there in thirty._

Thirty minutes later, I am sitting in my car in our meeting spot and see three bikes pull up. Of course he brought Happy and Quinn. They get off their bikes and I get out of my car and I am glad it's dark out. They walk up and before anything can be said, Happy grips my chin and looks at my face. "Who?" he asks. "Ex-boyfriend." I say. "What happened kid?" Tig asks and Quinn moves closer. "Been seeing this guy. He started hitting me and forcing himself on me. I broke up with him through a text because I knew if I did it in person he would kill me and he came to the house and forced his way in and beat the hell out of me. Raped me again." I say as I look down at the ground. Quinn tilts my head up and says "Don't do that. This ain't your fault." I nod and pull away from him. Tig looks at me and says "We'll follow you home to get a bag. You're staying at the clubhouse until we find this guy." I look at him and he says "We got you kid." I nod and say "Thanks Tigger." before heading to my car.

We get to my house and when the four of us walk in, I stop and look at the floor where I woke up. "Don't go there kid." Tig says. I look at him and nod before heading to my bedroom to pack a bag. "How come she trusts you man?" Quinn asks. "Her mom was my sister." Tig says. They look at him shocked and I walk back out to the living room and Tig says "You're riding with me." I nod. Happy takes my bag and puts it on the back of his bike as I climb onto the back of Tig's bike.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we all walk in and everyone looks at us confused. Chibs walks up and asks "Who's the lass?" Tig tells TO "Take her to one of the dorms." TO nods and does as he's asked and I follow him with Happy and Quinn behind me. I walk in and TO leaves us alone. "We won't let this happen again little one." Quinn says. "Thanks guys." I say but won't look at them. They walk over to me and Happy tilts my chin up and says "Hold your head up. This shit ain't your fault." I nod and Quinn says "You don't go anywhere without me, Hap or Tig with you." I nod and say "Okay." I say.

Out in the main room, Tig is telling Chibs "We need to call church. I'll explain everything." Tig says and Chibs starts getting people together. After Happy and Quinn lead me to the main room, Tig walks over and says "I need you to come into church with us and tell us everything kid." he says and I stiffen up. Happy leans down and says "We won't leave your side." I nod and take a deep breath and we head into the chapel.

We all walk into the chapel and Happy leads me to a seat between him and Quinn and everyone looks at us confused. "Now, tell us what's going on." Chibs says calmly. Tig speaks first. "This is Willow Bachman." Everyone looks at me shocked and Chibs asks "Cleaner's kid?" Tig nods and says "And my niece." They look at him even more shocked and I just look down at my hands. I feel Happy and Quinn reach over and take my hands in theirs and Tig says "Sweetheart, we need you to tell us everything." I nod and take a deep breath. I've been seeing this guy, Chris Thomas. We'd been together for about six months and almost the entire time he's been beating me and raping me." I tell them and I feel Happy and Quinn both squeeze my hands in support. "Earlier today, he came by and beat me again until I passed out. When I came to my jeans were on the other side of the room and my panties were gone." I tell them as the tears start to fall. "I broke up with him through a text message because I knew if I did it in person that he would kill me and I had asked Tig for a gun a few days ago but he knocked it out of my hand before I had a chance to use it. I can't handle being beaten and raped anymore so I asked Tig for help. He brought Happy and Quinn with him." I say. "How do you know Hap and Quinn?" Montez asks. "She did a job for us. Two fuckers broke into my house and she cleaned it up." Happy says and they all nod. "Can you get him to the house?" Chibs asks. "He'll be by tomorrow for sure. Usually comes by when he gets off work at four. Hits my house about half past." I say. "You don't leave here without one of us with you." Chibs says. "Me, Hap, or Tig." Quinn says and they all nod. We'll talk about how to handle this lass. Why don't you go out to the bar. Venus should be out there. Stay close to her." Chibs says and I nod. I go to stand and Happy pulls me down and kisses my cheek and so does Quinn. I walk past Tig and he nods. I walk out to the bar and let the men decide how to handle Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After I leave the chapel, I walk over to the bar and a very demure woman walks over and asks "What's your name Sweetheart?" I don't look directly at her but say "Willow." She smiles and says "Alexander's niece." I nod and she says "I'm Venus. Your Uncle's Old Lady." she tells me. "You're the one he told me to stay close to." I tell her. "I'll take care of you Sweetheart. I assume those bruises on your face have to do with the reason the boys are in church?" she asks and I nod. "Ex-boyfriend won't leave me alone. Hitting me and raping me. I couldn't take it anymore." I tell her. "Well, you're safe here." she tells me. "Thanks Venus." I say. The prospect puts a cup of coffee in front of me and I just look down at it, waiting on the guys to come back out.

Inside the chapel, Chibs looks at the men sitting at the table. Each one looks pissed but none more than Tig, Happy and Quinn. "She's scared." Montez says. "Yeah. She is." Tig says. "Think she'd let us camp out tomorrow at her house and wait on him?" TO asks. "I'm sure she would. I'll talk to her." Tig says. They all go to leave the chapel and Tig says "Hap, Quinn, can I get a word?" They nod and TO closes the door behind him. "Something you want to tell me?" Tig asks. Both men run a hand down their faces. "We won't let anything happen to her brother." Quinn says. "I know that. You two fuckers into the kid?" Tig asks and they both nod. "Then after we handle this fucker, you two need to figure shit out and talk to the kid." Tig says and they nod again.

I look at the doors as they open and the guys come out...all but Tig, Happy and Quinn. I look at Venus and she says "They'll be out in a minute sweetheart." and I just nod. A couple of minutes later, the three of them come out and Tig walks over to me. "We want to be at your house tomorrow when he shows up." he tells me. I reach into my pocket and hand him my keys. Putting them in his pocket, he says "We got you." I nod and look at the men in the room with me and say "Thank you. Seriously." They all nod.

A little later, I am sitting on the couch between Happy and Quinn and I've noticed they haven't left me. "Can I talk to you two a minute?" I ask. They nod and follow me to the dorm I'm staying in. When we walk inside, Quinn closes the door and I say "I appreciate what you guys are doing and that you're staying close. I feel safer with you two there. But can I ask why?" I ask. "You're a cool chick. You don't judge what we do. We're both into you." Quinn says. "Both of you?" I ask and they nod. "What are you two wanting?" I ask. "We talked about it and we both want to see where it goes with you." Happy says. "So you want me to date both of you? How's that going to work?" I ask. "We spend time together individually and then spend time the three of us together and when and if your ready, we give you our crows." Happy says. "Wait, you're not wanting me to choose? You both want to claim me?" I ask and they nod. I think about it for a minute. "I like both of you. But what does the club think about this?" I ask. "Never had a situation like this come up." Quinn says. I look at both of them and say "How about this. You take it to the club. They okay both of you claiming me, we'll talk." I tell them and that nod. Quinn says "Fair enough." I walk over to Quinn and he leans down and kisses my lips softly and deepens the kiss just a little. Happy walks over, kisses me softly and then deepens the kiss. When we separate, we all walk out to the main room and Tig looks at me with a raised brow. I nod that I'm okay and we take our place back on the couch. A little later, I start to yawn and say "I'm going to head to bed." Happy and Quinn stand to follow me and I say "I'll be okay guys." Happy says "We're with you." I nod and we all head to bed, together, me sleeping in between both men feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I wake up before the guys and just lay there thinking. They both barely know me but want to be with me and they make me feel safe. The more I think about things the more I want to be there when Chris gets there. "You're thinking to loud little girl." Happy rasps as his arm goes around me and I don't say anything. Turning me onto my back, he looks at me. "What are you thinking about?" he asks. "Just all of this with Chris." I say but don't look at him. He tilts my chin up and whispers "We won't let him get to you." before kissing me softly. "He's right Willow. He won't get near you." Quinn says from the other side of me. "What if I want to get near him?" I ask. "No." Happy says. "Just hear me out." I say. "No. The shit he did to you? You're not getting near him." Happy says. I get up and head to the bathroom and say "Doesn't fucking matter anyway." I shut the door and lock it. Sitting on the floor against the door, I start to sob.

A couple of minutes later I hear a voice at the door. "Willow, sweetheart, open the door." I hear Venus say but I don't move. "Baby girl, let me in. I just want to make sure you're okay." she tells me and I unlock the door. She opens the door and I see Happy, Quinn and Tig standing there looking my way. Venus walks in and closes the door and I sit down on the tub while she sits on the toilet. "Now, tell me what's going through that pretty little head of yours baby." she says. "Happy said him and Quinn wouldn't let Chris near me. I said something about me getting near Chris and Happy shot that down. Wouldn't even hear me out. Doesn't matter though." I tell her. "Why doesn't it baby?" she asks. "Venus, he was raping me. I'm so fucked up and those two telling me they want to be with me and I can't. All I see when I close my eyes is Chris beating the shit out of me and raping me. Venus, I don't want to be here anymore. I wish he would have killed me." I sob and she pulls me to her and holds me like a mother would. "Don't say that sweetheart. We love you and we need you here. And those two men out there? They want you here." she tells me. "How do I get past this?" I ask. "Let me talk to the guys. Why don't you get a shower." she tells me and I nod. She walks out of the bathroom and up to the guys. "Guys, I think she needs to do this. She needs to face this guy and take her power back. You two told her you wanted to be with her but all she sees is him hurting her. She needs to face him so that she can move on." Venus tells them. "She's right guys. She needs to make him feel what she did." Tig says and they look at each other.

A few minutes later, I walk out into the bedroom freshly showered to see only Happy and Quinn sitting on the bed and in the desk chair. "You want to see him?" Happy asks. "I want to be the one to make him feel what he made me feel. I need this Happy." I say. He stands up and walks over to me. Cupping my face he says "Any time we feel you can't handle it, we handle it. Understood?" he asks. "Understood." I tell him. Kissing me softly I say "Thank you." Quinn walks over and kisses me and says "We got church in five." I look at him and he says "We'll let the guys know you're going with us and talk to them about us claiming you." I nod. Quinn cups my face and says "No more talk about not wanting to be here. We need you here." he tells me and I nod.

Walking out to the main room, I walk over to Venus and she holds me close. Happy and Quinn walk over and Happy says "We'll be back. Stay close to Venus." I nod and they kiss my cheek before heading into chapel. Inside the chapel, the guys are sitting around. "When we get to Willow's house, we'll park the van in the garage and wait inside for him. We don't do anything to him until we get him to the cabin." Chibs says and they all nod. "Anything else?" Chibs asks. "Yeah." Quinn says and all eyes are on him. "When we take him to the cabin, Willow wants to be there. She needs to be." Quinn says. "She needs to make him feel what he made her feel and it needs to be her to do it. She needs to take her power back. Or that's what Venus said." Happy says. "I agree. She needs this guys. If not, she may never get past this shit." Tig says. "All in favor of Willow taking this one?" Chibs asks and aye's all around the table. "One more thing." Happy says. They all look at him and Quinn says "Happy and me...we both want to claim her. Give her both of our crows. She said if we could get the club's okay then she would talk to us." Chibs looks at him and says "We've never had two members claim the same girl. You sure about this brothers?" Chibs asks and they both nod. "All in favor of both these fuckers claiming the same Old Lady?" Chibs asks. Again aye's all around the table. "Go talk to your Old Lady brothers." Chibs says before banging the gavel.

The guys walk out of the chapel and walk up to Willow. Tig kisses her cheek and says "Love you kid." I look at him and say "Love you Tigger." Happy looks at me and says "Can we talk?" I nod and follow him and Quinn to my dorm. I walk into the dorm and Quinn closes the door behind us. I sit in the desk chair and Happy sits on the bed and Quinn leans against the wall. "We took it to the club about you being the one to take him out. We voted and it passed. This one is yours little girl." Happy says. "Thank you guys." I say. "We also took it to the club for both of us to claim you." Quinn says. "What did they say?" I ask. "Voted. It passed. We have the club's okay." Happy says. I look from Happy to Quinn and ask "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean...I don't know if I can…" I start and Happy stops me. "We take shit at your pace little girl." Happy says. "We just want you to be comfortable." Quinn says. "Last night when I was sleeping between you two was the first time I've slept all night in a while. Thank you guys." I tell them. I stand up and Quinn walks over to me. Kissing me deeply he says "Anything you need." I nod. Happy pulls me to him and kisses me deeply before telling me "We got you." I nod again. "When we take him out, I'll give you our crows." Happy tells me and I nod. Heading out to the main room, Happy grabs his sketchpad and pencils and starts sketching his and Quinn's crows while we wait for time to head to my house to handle Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's time to head out and Happy says "Head up to the cabin with Quinn. We'll be there soon." I nod and he pulls me close and kisses me softly and says "We got you." I no and kiss him one more time. "Be careful." I say and he nods. I turn to see Venus standing beside Quinn. She hands me a bag. "What's this?" I ask. "You're own little bag of tricks. Take your power back sweetheart." she tells me. I hug her and say "Thanks Aunt V." and she smiles wide and says "Well, you're welcome." before turning to Tig. I look at him and see him and Venus snuggled up saying their goodbyes. I look at Quinn and he takes the bag from me and takes my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. He leads me out to the bike and he puts the bag in his saddle bag. Turning to me, he hands me a helmet and pulls me close. "You sure about this?" he asks. "I need this Quinn." I say. "Rane." he says and I smile. "Rane." I say softly before he leans down and kisses me softly. "Let's go." he whispers. I take a deep breath and he gets on his bike and after I get on behind him, we head towards the cabin with Tig behind us.

Pulling up to the cabin, we head inside and see Montez standing there with TO. "Bedroom is ready." Montez says. "Can I see it?" I ask and TO looks at Quinn and he nods. TO leads me into the bedroom and I see a chair sitting there with a piece of plastic under it. "Can we move the table over?" I ask. "What are you thinking?" Montez asks. "I have my own little bag of tricks to make him feel what I felt." I tell him and he knows what I'm talking about. The two of them move the table over near the chair and then I see Quinn walk back in with two bags. He puts one bag on the table and then the other. "What's that bag?" I ask. "Happy's bag of tricks." he tells me. I walk over and look inside both bags so that I know what I have ready before he gets here. I am already forming out a plan. I look at TO and Montez and say "I need bleach and a sawzall please guys." I tell them and they look at me. "I dispose of bodies for a living. There won't be enough DNA left to know he existed when I'm done." I say and they go about getting what I need together. I look at Quinn and ask "How's the drain?" He smirks and says "Killer." and I can't help but laugh at the reference to the first time we met. I shake my head and he pulls me close. Kissing me softly he asks "You good?" I nod and say "I'm good. Just wish they would get here."

At my house, the guys are sitting around waiting on Chris to get there when all of a sudden there's a knock on the door. The door opens and Chris walks in. "Willow. Where the fuck are you?" he asks. All of a sudden the door closes and he's surrounded by SONS. Happy steps forward and says "Change of plans." before punching Chris and knocking him out. They get him in the van and head to the cabin. Once they pull up, Quinn tells TO to take me to the back deck while they get him set up. Before we head out, I tell Quinn "I want him stripped." He nods before kissing me and sending me with TO. We get out to the deck and TO asks "You okay?" I nod and say "Yeah. I think so." I tell him. "You know, I've known those two for a long time and they never even talked about taking an Old Lady much less sharing one. You have to be pretty special to make them rethink that shit. But know, no matter what, we have your back." he tells me. "Thanks TO. That means a lot." I tell him. Happy walks out onto the deck and I walk right up to him. Kissing me deeply, he says "He's still out cold but he's stripped and tied to the table, face down." he tells me. "Thank you Happy." I say. "You ready?" he asks and I nod before we head inside.

I walk into the bedroom and see him naked, tied face down to the table. Walking over, I get down in his face and smack his cheek a little to wake him up. "Chris, wake up. Time to talk." I tell him. He opens his eyes and goes to move and realizes he can't. Looking up at me as he struggles to get out of the binds. "You might want to save your energy. We're going to have a little fun. You're favorite kind of fun. But this time, instead of me begging you to stop, you're going to be begging me." I tell him. He glares at me. "Glare all you want. See, you don't scare me anymore. You won't hurt me anymore. But I would like for you to meet a few people." I tell him. I motion Tig forward. "This man here? This is my uncle. I know you've seen him around." I tell him and he tenses a little. I motion Happy and Quinn forward. "These two men? Well, these are my Old Men. Both men laid claim on me and so far have really treated me better than you ever have." I tell him. I look at Happy and he kisses me softly before Quinn does the same. I look back at Chris and say "You know, you always asked what I did for a living but I would never tell you. I think it's time to share. I dispose of dead bodies for a living. And I'm really good at it. So, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to do to you what you've done to me and then after I kill you, I'm going to dispose of you. There won't be enough DNA left to know you even existed. Are you ready?" I ask and he starts to squirm.

I start taking things out of the bag that Venus gave me. He sees a large dildo, a vibrator and anal beads. I take the beads and shove them up his ass. Taking the vibrator, I put it on his nuts and his cock and watch him get hard. Keeping it on him, I reach for the dildo and after Happy puts lube on it, I shove it up his ass. Handing the vibrator off to Tig, I take the dildo and shove it into his ass hard and fast, over and over, listening to him scream around the gag. "You hear that? That screaming? That's what I did. That literal pain in the ass? I felt that. But here's something I never thought I would ever make you feel." I say. Happy starts taking everything out of the bag of his and Chris' eyes go wide. "Can you put him in the chair please?" I ask. Happy and Quinn move him for me, still naked. I take the meat tenderizer and start slamming it into his ribs. After a little bit of hitting him with the tools that Happy provided, I take the box that TO hands me. "You see this?" I ask. "It's called an Elsie maker." I tell him before taking his limp dick and cutting it off in one swipe. I take Quinn's gun and point it at him before pulling the trigger and killing him. After that, I go right into work mode and zone out. Tig grabs my iPod and puts on a playlist, not even asking me which one. He knows me. He puts on 90's R&B. Two hours of the guys watching me work, we head to my house and I go right to the shower and cry. Walking out, I see both guys in my bed and I just climb between them and they snuggle me. "Tomorrow we give you our crows." Happy says. "Okay." I say simply. I look up and kiss Happy before turning my head and kissing Quinn. "Thank you guys." I say. "You're ours little one." Quinn says. "And you're mine." I say before we all drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. Getting out of bed, I head to the kitchen for coffee and see the guys sitting there drinking theirs. "Morning little one." Quinn says. "Morning Rane." I say as I kiss him softly. "Morning little girl." Happy says. "Morning Hap." I say before kissing him. Taking my seat between them, Quinn asks "How are you feeling?" I shrug and say "I don't know really. Part of me feels like I should feel sad or guilty but I don't." I tell them. "Babe, the shit he did to you, you don't have to feel shit for him." Happy tells me. "So I'm not a horrible person?" I ask. "No babe. You're not." Quinn says. I look down at my coffee and Happy asks "You hungry?" I shake my head no and Quinn says "You need to eat little one." I stand up and head to the sink with my empty coffee cup. "What's going through your mind little girl?" Happy asks. "I've disposed of a lot of bodies since I started working for dad but this is the only one that I can't get out of my head." I say. "Because it was personal." Happy says. "I guess." I say. "Do you need to talk to your dad?" Quinn asks. "Yeah." I say.

After getting a bite at the diner, we head to my dad's. Walking in, we see him sitting in his recliner reading a book. "Hey Pop." I say. "Hey Sweetheart. What brings you here...with guests?" he asks as he sees Happy and Quinn with me. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something." I tell him and he nods for me to continue. "You remember Chris that I was seeing?" I ask and he nods. "Well, what you didn't know was that he was beating me and raping me." I say. "He been handled?" my dad asks. "Yeah. The guys helped me handle him and I cleaned him up. But I'm having trouble getting this one out of my head." I tell him. "It was personal. Let me tell you something. You know how you always asked about my father?" he asks and I nod. "Well, he was beating your grandma. Beating her to the point she couldn't get out of bed. She killed him when he attacked her and to protect her, I cleaned him up. That's how I got into this business." he tells me. "How did you get past it?" I ask. "I threw myself into my work. Between working and meeting your mom, and then you, I got past it. Seeing that you have two of your Uncle's friends with you, tells me you have something to keep you occupied until your mind processes it." he tells me. "You want to tell me why they seem so protective of you?" he asks, smirking. "They both laid claim on me. I'm with them." I tell him. "You okay with that?" he asks, knowing I told him that Chris raped me. "I am. I feel safe with them." I tell him. "Good. Just remember baby, he was hurting you and you did what you had to do to stop him. If you hadn't, imagine how many others he could have done that to. You did good baby." he tells me.

After visiting with my dad, we head to my house and Happy gets out his tattoo kit. A couple of hours later I have one crow on one forearm and one on the other. Sitting on the couch between them, I lay my head on Happy's shoulder and Quinn takes my hand. "Thank you." I say. "For what babe?" Quinn asks. "For standing by me. For wanting me." I say. "Listen Willow. You're an awesome chick. You're the only one that we've ever even thought about settling down with much less sharing." Quinn says. I sit and think about it for a minute and say "Let's head to bed." I say. We all get up and head to bed and they strip down to their boxers and me to my tank top and panties and I lay between both my Old Men and that's how we go to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up before them. Laying there a minute I think about things. I took some of my power back with what I did to Chris but now I need to take the rest of my power back. Having my back to Quinn, I move one hand behind me and start stroking his quickly hardening member before taking my other hand and doing the same to Happy. I feel Quinn start placing soft kisses to my shoulder and Happy kisses me softly. Turning me over onto my back they both start kissing on my neck as Happy kisses his way down my body to my core. Quinn takes off his boxers and gets on his knees next to me and I start to slip my lips over his tip and start to slide up and down his hard member, moaning on his cock as Happy licks up and down my wet folds, licking and sucking on my clit causing me to lose myself to him. Moving up onto his knees after taking off his boxers, I am stroking Quinn with my hand and look at Happy. He looks at me, asking for permission and I nod. He enters me slowly and thrusts in and out until I find my release with him finding his right after, inside me. Quinn takes his place as Happy lays beside me and just kisses me while Quinn thrusts in and out at a steady pace until I find my release one more time before he finds his inside me. Laying beside me, I snuggle into Happy and Quinn snuggles in behind me and that's how we fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up a little later, I slip out of bed and head into the kitchen to cook and decide while the food was cooking I would prep my baking area. As I am getting things ready and cooking breakfast, I have my iPod on the dock and the music is playing and I am singing a little. I turn to get something out of the fridge and see Happy out of the corner of my eye and jump a little. "Hey." I say. He walks over and pulls me to him. Kissing me softly, he says "Didn't mean to scare you." I smile and say "It's okay. Can you get Rane up please?" I ask. He nods and kisses me one more time before heading to wake Rane up.

Both guys walk back in and I hand them their plates and get my own before meeting them at the table. "What's that?" Rane asks. "Thought I'd do a little baking after breakfast." I tell them. "Didn't know you could sing." Happy says and I blush a little. Rane looks at me and Happy says "She was singing while she was cooking." Rane looks at me and pulls me closer to kiss me. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asks. "Better. A lot better actually. I thought about what you guys said and what my dad told me and I think I have a better handle on things now. He beat me and raped me guys. I took part of my power back then I killed him and cleaned him up but then I took the rest of my power back when I gave myself to you two this morning. That was my biggest thing was that I still felt powerless. You guys gave that back to me." I tell them and they both smile at me. "We can help you take that power back anytime you want little girl." Happy says and smirks. I look at Rane and he was smirking too. I blush and say "I'll remember that."

After breakfast, I load the dishwasher and start getting a couple of cakes ready to get in the oven and start prepping some cupcakes and muffins to go in next. "Are you trying to feed an army?" Rane asks, laughing. "I thought we'd take them to the clubhouse. Feed the guys." I say. "Yeah. We can do that." he says and pulls me close to him. I look up at him and he kisses me softly and whispers "Love you little one." I smile and say "Love you too baby." before getting back to baking.

After I get everything done, I head to the bathroom to shower, Rane steps in behind me and pins me to the shower wall, picking me up, he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow, I find my release before he finds his inside me. Stepping out, Happy steps in. Turning me to face the wall, he starts kissing my neck as he slips his hard member inside my wet heat and starts thrusting in and out hard and fast and it feels amazing. "Don't stop Happy." I moan just before I find my release causing him to find his. Turning me around, he kisses me deeply and rasps "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too."

After our shower, we are all dressed and the guys are putting all of the baked goods in the saddle bags and heading to the clubhouse. Once we pull up, the guys get out the baked goods and we head inside. Walking to the bar, we put the containers on the bar and Rane tells the guys "Dig in." Tig walks over and hugs me and says "You're baking?" I nod and he smiles wide. Happy and Rane look at him and he says "She used to bake all the time. It's what she does when she's happy. Haven't seen it in a long time." he tells me. "Are you happy?" Happy asks. "Yeah baby. I am. I feel happy and safe and loved." I tell him. Both of my Old Men lean down and kiss me softly and I see all of the guys looking at us with smiles on their faces. "Let's eat." I say and we all dig into the treats on the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We decide to crash at the clubhouse that night and there's a small party going on. Lyla grabs my hand and we head to the dancefloor and are dancing and laughing, Tig, Hap and Quinn watching us. "She looks happy." Tig says. "She does." Quinn says. Tig looks at them and says "You guys brought her back. I haven't seen this side of her in a long time." The guys look back at me and when I turn to look at them, I blow them a kiss and they just smile. "Lyla, I gotta get a drink." I say and we head to the bar. One of the croweaters walks over and says "Who the fuck are you?" I look at her and say "What's it matter?" She smirks and says "You won't be here long. They'll come back to us." she tells me. "I doubt that honey. Those men love me." I tell her. "Love don't mean shit in this life. All they care about is getting their dicks wet and they don't care who it is they're inside of." she tells me. "Whatever." I tell her and head out to the picnic tables to get some air. Lyla follows me and says "Don't listen to her." I shake my head and say "It's not a big deal. I know it's me they're going home with. I just have to trust them." I tell her. "That's hard for you though isn't it?" she asks and I nod slightly. "You can trust them. I've known them a long time and I've seen the side of these men that those whores don't see. They'll be faithful." she tells me. "I hope so but all I can do is just give them the benefit of the doubt." I tell her.

After sitting there for a bit, the guys come walking out and Lyla says "Just trust them." I nod and she walks away as they take seats on each side of me. "You okay?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Just croweater running her mouth pissed me off." I tell them. "What did she say?" Quinn asks. "Just telling me that all you guys care about is getting your dick wet and don't care who it's with and that I won't be here long because you'll go back to them." I tell them. Happy goes to stand and I grab his hand. "Don't. I know you won't. I've had trust issues all my life but you two haven't given me a reason to doubt you so until you do, I trust you." I say and he nods. "She still needs to be put in her place." he tells me. "And when she tries something with one of you, she will. But it will be me that does it. I know how shit works around here." I tell him and he sits back beside me. "You know we won't cheat right?" Quinn asks. "I know baby. Like I said. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. You've not given me a reason to doubt you yet. So, as long as you don't, we're good." I tell them and they nod. They both take my hands and lace their fingers with mine and we just sit in silence.

A little later, we head to bed and I am snuggled in between my Old Men and I feel them surround me as close as they can and I can't help but smile. "I love you both. You know that right?" I ask. "We know. We love you too little girl." Happy says. "We do baby." Quinn says. I fall asleep with both my men wrapped around me and I could not be happier.

The next morning, I wake up alone. I walk out to the main room after getting dressed and see Quinn sitting at the bar. I walk up and kiss him softly and the prospect puts a coffee in front of me. "Where's Happy?" I ask. "Garage." he says. "I'm going to tell him good morning. I'll be back." I tell him and he nods before kissing me one more time. I walk out to the garage and I can hear Happy. "I told you I ain't interested. Back the fuck off." he says pissed off. I turn the corner and see the same whore that pissed me off the night before, pushing up on Happy. Grabbing her by her hair, I sling her back and grab the wrench out of Happy's hand. Turning back to her, I tell her "I told you not to touch my men. You have two seconds to get the fuck out of here before I bash your fucking head in." I tell her and she stands back up. "You won't do shit." she tells me and I take the wrench and start bashing her head in with it. All of a sudden I feel Happy's arms go around me and he is right in my ear. "Breathe baby. Breathe." he says and I realize I was hyperventilating. I turn to face him and he cups my face and says "Just breathe baby. I got you." he says and I feel him pull me closer to him. "I love you little girl." he tells me. "I love you Hap." before picking me up and carrying me inside. As soon as we make it inside Quinn sees me and asks "What happened?" Happy looks at him and says "Beat the shit out of a whore and it threw her into a panic attack." Quinn looks at me and I say "I'm okay. I'm good." Happy asks "You sure?" I nod and say "Yeah. Just got a little worked up." They kiss me softly and I sit and drink my coffee and try to get my nerves calmed down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A little later, my nerves are still a little on edge and I stay at the bar and drink a bottled water. I sit there and just stare off into space. "Is she okay?" Tig asks. "I don't know." Quinn says. "She's been like this since she beat the shit out of that croweater. Threw her into a panic attack and she's been quiet ever since." Happy says. Tig nods and walks over to me. "Let's go." he tells me and I look at him before looking back at the guys. They both nod and I follow Tig down the hall. "Climb." he tells me. I climb the ladder to the roof and he follows me. Sitting down, he doesn't say anything. He lights up a joint, takes a hit and hands it to me. I take it from him and take a hit before handing it back. "Talk to me kid." he says finally. I take a minute to get my thoughts together before finally speaking. "You know I've always had trust issues Tigger." I say and he nods. "But those two? So far they haven't given me any indication that I couldn't trust them." I tell him. "So what's the problem?" he asks. "I just have that fear and then when I started wailing on that croweater, I lost it. I couldn't breathe." I say. "Panic attack. Happy told me." he tells me. I look at him and ask "How do I get my head right? Those two are so good to me and they love me. I know they do. I love them but all of these whores here, they don't care that the guys are taken. They go after them anyway. How do I stop it?" I ask. "You do exactly what you did this time. You put them in their place. That's all you can do." he tells me. We sit for a little longer and he says "I can only tell you from our point of view. Why don't I get Lyla and Venus to spend the day with you and you can get some input from other Old Ladies?" he asks. I look at him and say "Thanks Tigger." I say. He puts his arm around me and says "I got you kid."

We head down and he walks over to Lyla and Venus and I head to the guys. "You okay?" Happy asks. "I will be." I tell him. Him and Quinn both kiss me softly and Venus walks over. "Be ready about ten in the morning. The three of us ladies are heading out to be pampered." she tells me. "Thanks Aunt V." I say before hugging her and you see her smile softly. "You called me Aunt V." she says. "You're family V." I say. She kisses my cheek and says "See you in the morning."

We head home and I head to the shower. As soon as I get out, I climb into bed between my guys and they snuggle me between them and I hear Happy's light snores but I can't sleep. Quinn asks "What's on your mine little one?" I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "I just can't get my head right." I tell him. "You worried?" he asks. "Not about you and Happy. I have no doubt how you and Happy feel about me and I know you'll both be faithful." I tell him. "What is it then?" he asks. "I trust you and Happy and that's something I've never been able to have in someone other than Tigger and my dad but I trust you guys. But I know the whores at the clubhouse don't care of you're taken. They will go after you guys anyway and I'm just having trouble dealing with that. I see how easy it would be for you guys to cheat on me but at the same time, I know you won't." I tell him. "That why you're going out with Venus and Lyla tomorrow?" he asks. "Yeah. Tig thought I'd be able to get some input on how to handle it if I talk to some of the other Old Ladies." I tell him. "Well, get some sleep. I love you little one." he tells me. "I love you Rane." I tell him.

The next morning, the guys head to the clubhouse and I head out with Venus and Lyla. We are sitting at the salon, getting our hair done and Lyla says "What's going on?" I look at her and say "I trust Happy and Quinn but I'm just having trouble with the girls around the clubhouse. How do I get them to leave Happy and Quinn alone? They go after the guys and don't care that they're taken." I tell them. "Honey, you and your guys are going to have to do something to show they are committed to you and you to them." Venus says. "But I have their crows." I say. "But you need a bigger gesture." Venus says. "Like what?" I ask. "What about getting your name tattooed on them?" Lyla asks. "You think they would?" I ask. "You'll have to ask them. Have them do it at a party." Venus says. "That way all the whores see them get it." Lyla says and that gives me something to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After spending some time with Lyla and Venus, they drop me off at home and I see both bikes sitting there. I walk inside and take my bags to the bedroom and they follow me. "How are you feeling?" Happy asks. "Better and I did get some input." I tell them. "What did they say?" Quinn asks. "They told me that even though I have your crows showing I'm committed to you guys, the croweaters need to see that you are just as committed to me." I tell them. "You have something in mind?" Happy asks. I look down at my hands and Happy asks "What is it?" I don't look at him but say "They suggested you guys getting my name tattooed on you and doing it at a party so the croweaters see it being done." I tell them. "That what you want?" Quinn asks. "I wouldn't ask you guys to do that though. I know you're committed to me and that's all I need." I tell them and head to the kitchen to start dinner.

It's been a couple of days since I went out with the girls and we are at the clubhouse and there's a party in full swing. I am sitting at a table with Venus and Lyla and we're talking and laughing while the guys are shooting a game of pool. A couple of croweaters walk over and start pushing up on them and they push the girls off of them. I just shake my head and go to head outside but Quinn is quick to grab my hand. I look at him and see Happy head down the hall. "Come here." he tells me before pulling me to him and kissing me softly. Happy comes out from the hallway with his tattoo kit. "What are you doing?" I ask. "We're not doing anything. You are." Happy says and I say "I told you…" but get cut off by Quinn. "We're doing this because we want to. We want everyone to know that we're just as off limits as you are." he tells me.

Quinn pulls me to a chair and sets the kit up and gets out two stencils. They are exactly the same. It's my name with Willow blooms around it. An hour later, I have both tattoos done and I'm the one that marked them. Both of my men and when I look around the room, all of the croweaters look at me and nod their understanding.

After I get both of them done, I take their hands and lead them to the dorm. As soon as the door is closed, I look at them and say "I can't believe you guys let me do that. You both have my name on you." I say still shocked. "And you have both of ours on you." Happy says. "That's different. Women get claimed. Men do the claiming." I say. Quinn walks up and says "Men get claimed when they want to and we wanted to. We belong to you and it's time those whores saw it too." I look at Happy and he nods. "We love you little girl and no one else can do for us or make us feel like you do." I look at both of them and then I lift my shirt over my head and say "Then show me." before backing up to the bed and taking off the rest of my clothes and they follow suit.

After an amazing round of sex, we lay there in our blissful exhaustion and I snuggle up to Happy and Quinn snuggles up behind me. "I love you both so fucking much." I say softly. "We love you too babe." Happy says and I snuggle deeper between them, knowing that those whores know that they are as committed to me as I am to them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I am still lying between my men. I lay there between them and I feel Happy start to stir. I feel him kiss my neck and I snuggle back into him. I turn to face him and kiss him softly. "Morning little girl." he whispers. "Morning." I whisper back. I place a hand on the side of his face and he turns and kisses my palm. I feel Quinn place soft kisses to my neck as Happy starts kissing me again. I feel Quinn pulling my leg up and he enters me. Thrusting in and out slowly, I wrap my hand around Happy's manhood and start to stroke at the same pace as Quinn. I moan into the kiss and I can hear both of my men growling. I find my release and Quinn follows behind me, inside of me and Happy takes his place. He starts thrusting in hard and fast and I lean back into Quinn and he rasps "Cum for us little one. You're so fucking sexy when you cum." and that throws me over the edge and when I fall, Happy follows behind me with a growl of his own. We all lay there together for a few minutes, catching our breaths and I put my forehead against Happy's chest. "What is it?" Quinn asks. "At the rate we're going, I really should get on birth control." I say. "Nah. We knock you up then we knock you up." Happy says. I look at him and then look at Quinn and he nods that he agrees. "Okay then." I say and we all get up to start our day.

After the guys put in some hours at the garage, we all head home and as soon as we walk inside, I head to the kitchen but Quinn stops me. "We'll order pizza." I nod and we order dinner. Once it gets here and we eat, we shower and head to bed. Lying in bed, I lay there between my men and we turn on a movie. Halfway through the movie, I see Happy and Quinn look at each other and Happy nods. Quinn reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a small velvet bag. "What's that?" I ask. Quinn and Happy sit up so I do too and Quinn pours the contents of the bag into his hand. I look at three rings and then look at the guys in shock. "We thought about things. We are as committed to you as you are to us. Might not be legal but all that matters is what it means to us. Will you be our wife?" Quinn says. I look from him to Happy and smile softly. "Yes." I whisper. Quinn puts the ring on my left ring finger and kisses the ring before Happy kisses it too. I take one ring and kiss the ring before putting it on his left ring finger and then do the same for Happy. We lay back down together and I am finally happy.

The next morning, we are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and I tell the guys "I have a proposal." I say. "I thought we did that last night?" Happy says smirking. I shake my head and say "I was thinking about calling Lowen and seeing about getting my last name changed legally to Lowman-Quinn. That way, any kids that we might have would have both of your last names." I say and they smile. "I'll call her after breakfast and have her meet us at the clubhouse with the papers." Quinn says and I smile. "I love you both. You know that right?" I ask. "We do babe." Happy says and we all smile and just enjoy our morning together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When it's time to head to the clubhouse, I get on behind Quinn and we head out. Pulling up to the clubhouse and we got off the bikes. Heading inside we see Lowen is here waiting. "I have the papers you asked for." she tells Quinn and we all sit down. "Quinn said you were wanting a name change." she says. "Yeah. I can't legally marry both of them so we committed ourselves to each other and this way I still have both of their last names." I tell her. "That's what Quinn explained so I did bring another set of paperwork. These papers state that you each have a form of power of attorney over each other. If something happens like the guys get arrested or are in the hospital, you are their legal next of kin and can make decisions for them and they can do the same for you." she tells me. "So basically it gives us the same legal benefits as if I were legally married to both of them?" I ask. "Yes. When Quinn explained why you needed the name change, I figured you would need this too." she tells us. "Thank you Ali." Happy says and she nods. We sign the papers and by the end of the day I will be Willow Lowman-Quinn.

The guys are hanging out in the garage and I am at the bar and Venus walks up. "How are you doing baby?" she asks. "I'm better Aunt V. I really am better." I tell her. "I can tell. Looks like you've added a new accessory." she says, taking my left hand in hers and looking at my ring. "I have. They have matching rings." I tell her. "Well, it's beautiful. Who's idea was it?" she asks. "Theirs." I tell her and she smiles. "Well, congratulations." she tells me. "I saw Lowen here this morning. Is everything okay?" she asks. I smile and say "I was doing a legal name change. I am now Willow Lowman-Quinn." I tell her and she hugs me. "What was that?" Tig asks as he walks up. I hold out my hand and say "We completely committed ourselves to each other. They have the matching rings and I did the legal name change this morning. My last name is Lowman-Quinn." I say. "That's great baby." he tells me before hugging me. "We also did paperwork that if anything happens to them or to me that we are listed as each other's legal next of kin." I tell him. He looks at Venus and says "We might want to look into that." She nods and we go on talking.

A little later, the guys come in and I am standing at the bar talking to Lyla. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and feel Happy place a soft kiss to my bare shoulder. Quinn leans around and kisses me softly. "Hey guys." I tell them. "You tell her about the rings?" Quinn asks. "Yeah. And about the name change. Venus and Tiggy too." I tell them and they nod. "Congrats guys. I'm glad to see you all happy." she tells us. "Prospect. Shots please." I say and he puts four shots down. "To love, happiness and…" I say and Happy finishes. "A shit ton of little rebels." Everyone starts laughing but me and we all take shots. "You okay?" Lyla asks. "Yeah. He says that but I'm the one that's gonna stay knocked up and pregnant." I say laughing. "You'll be a great mom." she says. "I hope so." I say.

We are sitting at the house, relaxing when my phone rings. I stand and move to the kitchen to speak. "Yeah...Hey...Take a breath...Are you okay...Don't move...I'm on my way." I say before hanging up. I turn and see the guys standing there. "What's wrong?" Happy asks. "Girl I grew up with, she filed for divorce and her husband got served papers and he came after her. I'm the only one that she trusts." I tell them. "We'll go with you and help." Happy says and I just nod. We walk out of the house and we get into my car and head out. Walking up to her front door, I knock and she opens it and wraps her arms around me sobbing. "Hey, I got you. It's okay." I tell her. We walk into the house and she sees Happy and Quinn and stiffens. "Marly, it's okay. They're with me. You can trust them. These are my husbands, Happy and Quinn. They're going to help me handle this." I tell her. "I don't know what to do. I can't call the cops. He's one of them." she tells me. "Hey. We got it. Look, we're going to clean this up. No one will even know he was here." I tell her. "His car is in the driveway." she tells me. "Get his keys." Quinn says. She moves quickly and hands him her ex's keys. "I'll get rid of the car and get Tig to pick me up. Meet at the clubhouse." he tells me and I nod. Kissing me softly I say "Thank you." He nods and says "Love you." I smile and say "Love you." before he heads out the door. Happy helps me with clean up and says "I'll have the prospect stick around outside for a couple of days, make sure there's no problems." I look at him and say "Thank you baby." After making sure she was okay, we head to the clubhouse to meet up with Quinn. "She okay?" he asks as I walk up and kiss him softly. "I think she will be. She knows to call if she needs me." I tell him and we all take a couple of shots together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been six months since me and the guys committed ourselves and they are at work while I am home because, again, I wake up sick. I know what's going on. I call Venus and ask her to take me to the doctor. We are sitting in the exam room and they took blood and are running some tests. The doctor comes in and says "The results are back. Congratulations, you're pregnant." she tells me. "Really?" I ask and she nods. "Let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." she tells me. We do the ultrasound and it says that I'm seven weeks pregnant. "Do you have any questions?" she asks. "Just one. How soon can we determine paternity?" I ask and she looks at me confused. "I have two husbands and either could be the father. They will most likely start coming to my appointments with me." I tell her. "Well, that is definitely an interesting situation." she tells me, smiling. "You have no idea." I say laughing. "Will they be happy about the pregnancy?" she asks. "Oh yeah. They both will." I tell her, smiling. "Well, there are some tests we can do but I you would have to be a little farther along to make sure there's no complications." she tells me. "How far?" I ask. "I want you to be at least six months to be sure." she tells me and I nod. "Thank you." I tell her and we head out the door.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, the guys are both working in the garage and I walk up. "Hey babe. Are you feeling better?" Quinn asks. "A little. I had Aunt V take me to the doctor." I say and Happy asks. "What did they tell you?" I hand both of them a copy of the ultrasound pictures and they look at the pictures and then at me and I nod. "Seriously?" Happy asks and I nod again. "Fuck yeah." Quinn says before they both walk up and kiss me deeply. Tig walks up and asks "What's up?" I look at him and act like I'm pouting and say "Uncle Tiggy, they knocked me up." I say and he smiles wide "Yeah? Yeah?" he asks and Happy asks "How far along are you?" I look at him after hugging Tig and say "Seven weeks. You know I don't know which one's shit took right?" I ask and they nod. "Don't matter. We're both the dad." Quinn says and I smile. "I love you fuckers." I say and they all laugh. "We love you too little one." Quinn says.

A little later, we head home, Venus driving me because I can't ride. We get home to get my car, Happy driving and we head to my dad's. Walking in I say "Hey Pop." He stands from his recliner and hugs me. "Hey kid. What's up?" he asks. "We have something to tell you." I tell him. He looks at me a second and smiles. "Well, I know it's not that you're married because you already told me that." he says laughing. I look at the guys and then my dad and say "I'm seven weeks pregnant." He pulls me into another hug and whispers "Your mom would be so proud of you." I pull away from him and a tear falls. He cups my face and says "I am so happy for you guys. I get to be a grandpa." I start laughing and he hugs both of my husbands, congratulating him. "How are you going to find out who the father is?" Pop asks. "The doctor said there are tests they can do but she wants me to be at least six months before we do the tests but the more I think about it, the more I want to just wait until the baby gets here and find out then." I say. "I'm good with that." Quinn says. "Me too." Happy says.

We get home that night and we shower and head to bed. They both are snuggled around me and I can't help but smile. "You know here in a few months there's going to be more of me to snuggle." I say laughing. "And you'll still be the sexiest woman alive." Happy says. I kiss him and then Quinn before we all get comfortable and drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

I'm sitting in the waiting room between Happy and Quinn and rubbing my stomach, just looking down at it. "You okay little one?" Quinn asks. "Yeah baby. Just wish they would hurry and call me back. I have to pee again." I say and they both start laughing. "Keep laughing assholes." I say laughing with them when all of a sudden my name gets called "Willow Lowman-Quinn?" she calls. The guys stand and Happy helps me stand before they follow me back. I finally get to pee and then they take my vitals and weight and lead us to another room. Sitting on the table, the doctor comes in and asks "You ready to find out the gender?" We all nod our heads yes and then she pulls the ultrasound machine over. Putting the cool gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around and we hear the heartbeat. I feel both of my husbands kiss my temples and then she moves it a little more. "Looks like you're having a little boy." and the guys high five while me and the doctor start laughing.

Heading into the clubhouse, Tig walks up and says "Well?" as Venus walks up beside him. "Is it too early to order his kutte?" I say and they all start cheering and celebrating. I see everyone taking shots and I tell the guys "This kids comes out and I've getting fucking drunk." and they all start laughing.

We decide to crash in the dorm that night and when we lay down, we all fall asleep. The middle of the night, Happy has his back to me with me snuggled behind him, my stomach against his back and Quinn snuggled up behind me with his hand on my hip, when Happy wakes up feeling something hitting his back. He turns to see what I need and sees that I'm still sleeping. Putting his hands on my stomach, he feels the little hits again and realizes that it's the baby kicking him. I wake up feeling him rubbing my stomach and I put my hand on his. "Hap?" I ask. He kisses me softly and says "I fucking love you." I look at him concerned and he says "I woke up and the kid was kicking me." I look at him and smile softly and hear Quinn behind me "Is he still kicking?" I take his hand and put it on my stomach and he feels the baby kick. We snuggle back up and drift back off to sleep.

The next morning, we are sitting at the table, and I ask. "Have you guys thought of names?" They look at me and both say no. "I have." I say. They wait on me to speak again and I say "Ryker Jameson." I say. "I like it." Happy says. "Me too." Quinn says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah." they both say. "Good. Then when we do the paternity test we will know the last name. I don't want our kids to have both last names. I want you to have kids that carry your single last names. Is that okay?" I ask. "Yeah babe." Quinn says and Happy nods. "Good." I say and they both smile at me.

A little later, the guys and I are watching a movie when my phone rings. "Yeah." I say as I answer. I listen to the person on the other end. "Be there in twenty." I say and hang up the phone. I get the text with the address and tell the guys that I have a job. "We'll help. You don't need to be doing that shit." Quinn says and I nod. They have been with me on several jobs and know what I need to do. We get to the house and I tell the client that they were my muscle and we get to work. I'm not allowed in the room with the chemicals but they guys know what to do. While they are working, I am sitting at the table working out the financial end of it. Once the guys are done, they walk back in and Happy nods. The client pays me and we head out the door, six grand richer.

Walking back into the house, I ask the guys "Are you okay helping me until the baby gets here?" I ask. "Yeah babe. We don't want you to have to quit so it makes sense." Happy tells me and I nod. "Thanks guys. You don't know how much I love you two." I tell them. "We love you too little girl." Happy tells me before we sit on the couch and just relax.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Thirty-eight weeks pregnant***

Laying in bed between my men, I am awake and rubbing my stomach. I've been feeling contractions for the last little bit and can't get comfortable. "You okay little one?" Quinn asks as his hand finds my stomach. "Yeah. I think so." I tell him. "What is it?" Happy says, now awake. "Few little contractions." I tell them. "Do we need to go?" Happy asks. "Not yet. They aren't bad and they aren't consistent. Just can't get comfortable." I tell him. Happy looks at the clock on the nightstand and it says 5am. "I think I might watch some tv." I say as I go to get out of the bed. They follow me and we all sit together. A couple of hours later, Happy leaves to get us breakfast and I'm sitting on the couch with my coffee with Quinn by my side. "You okay?" He asks. "Yeah. Just a little nervous." I tell him. "It's going to be fine." he tells me. "I know. I'm not nervous of something going wrong. More nervous of finding out which one of you is my baby daddy." I say laughing and he laughs with me.

After Happy comes back and while we eat, we talk. "I was thinking about something." I tell the guys. They let me know they are listening. I look down at my plate and say "I want a big family. I was always an only child and I hated it. I always wanted a big family." I say. "What are you saying babe?" Happy asks. "When Ryker gets here, we'll know who his daddy is. When the doctor releases me, I want to start trying for another with whichever one's swimmers didn't take this time." I tell them. "Are you sure babe?" Quinn asks. I look up at them and say "Yeah. I've been thinking about this for a couple of months now." They smile and say "We're good with that." and I nod right before another contraction hit. "Shit." I whisper. "You okay?" Hap asked. "Yeah. Another contraction." I say and they nod.

A couple of hours later, my contractions are getting closer together and harder. "Fuck. This shit hurts." I say and see both my men are worried. "I'm okay guys. Just wish he'd get here." I tell them and sit there and think. I stand up and say "Come on." They look at me confused and I say. "You two are going to break my water." They look at me more confused but follow me to the bedroom. I start to undress and see them looking me up and down. "You two are going to fuck me." I say and they smirk before undressing themselves. They both hover around me and Happy enters me first. Thrusting in and out and I find my release and I beg "Cum inside me. Please baby." I moan and he loses himself inside me. Rane takes his place and I feel him start to fuck me hard and fast and I lose myself again. "Fuck. Fill me up baby." I moan and he loses himself inside me too.

After we all find our release, I go to the bathroom to clean up and all of a sudden my water breaks. "Thank fuck." I sigh. "What is it?" Rane asks. "My water broke. I knew that shit would work." I say as I start to change clothes. "What would work?" Hap asks. "You two cumming in me would trigger labor." I say and they both just laugh. "Oh like you two fuckers didn't enjoy it." I say laughing with them as we head towards the door. "Fuck yeah we did." Rane says.

Fourteen hours later, Ryker Jameson Quinn was born and he looks just like Quinn. "Congrats brother." Happy says and so do the rest of the guys. "He's perfect kid." Tig says. "Thanks Tigger." I say. About that time, my dad walks in. "Hey POp." I say. "Hey baby girl. Let me see my grandson." he says and Rane hands Ryker to him. "So when are you going to give me more?" Pop asks and everyone starts laughing. "We actually talked about it and as soon as the doctor releases me in six weeks, Happy and I are going to start trying." I tell him and everyone looks at us smiling as both of my men sit on each side of me and we just look at our family welcoming our perfect little boy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It's been six weeks since Ryker was born and we are done at his appointment and off to mine. "How are you feeling Willow?" the doctor asks. "Good actually. Been happy and can actually see my feet." I say and we both laugh. "Well, let's check you out." she tells me and we start the exam. "Well, looks like you're all healed. You are officially released." she tells me. I sit up and ask "I have a question." I say and she looks at me, listening. "You know I have two husbands." I say and she nods. "Well, Rane is Ryker's father and Happy and I were wanting to have a baby. We want a big family." I say and she says "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to get pregnant again and have a perfectly normal pregnancy." she tells me and I smile. "Thanks Doc." I say and she releases me.

I walk in the door and see Happy and Rane sitting on the couch, beers in hand. "How'd it go?" Rane asks as he takes Ryker out of his carrier and sits in the recliner and laying our son on his chest and Happy pulls me down into his lap. "Ryker is good. Doctor says he's right where he should be." I say. "What about you?" Happy asks. "Got the all clear." I tell him and he nuzzles against my neck. "Go on." Rane says and Happy picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Laying me on the bed, he starts to kiss me deeply. "I love you little girl." he rasps. "I love you Happy." I whisper back before we start to shed clothes before he enters me and we both moan as he thrusts in and out hard and fast. "Fuck Happy. Shit." I moan as I fall apart around him. "Fuck babe. I missed your pussy." he growls in my ear and I feel him lose himself inside me. Still inside me, he places kisses to my neck and up to my lips. I caress his face and we just look into each other's eyes. "I love you Happy. You and Rayne and Ryker. So fucking much." I say and I feel a tear fall. "What's wrong baby?" He asks. "My hormones are still a little off." I tell him laughing a little. "You sure?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I'm the happiest I've ever been." He kisses me one more time before we get dressed and head back to the living room.

Walking into the living room, I see Ryker sleeping on Rane's chest. "Want me to take him?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Nah. He's fine." he tells me and I lean down and kiss the top of our son's head before kissing Rane softly. "Love you." I whisper. "Love you." he whispers back before one more kiss. I lay on the couch with my feet in Happy's lap and ask "What do you guys want for dinner?" They look at each other and say "Pizza." at the same time. I shake my head and grab my phone and call the order in. I look at Happy and ask "Will you do some ink for me?" He nods and gets his kit from the bedroom. Walking back in, he asks "What are you wanting?" as he's setting it up on the coffee table. I hold out my wrist and say "Ryker's name on my wrist." and he nods. "I like that idea. I want the same." Rane says and Happy nods. He does my ink and then I take Ryker from Rane and Happy does his ink.

That night, I nurse Ryker and put him to bed and climb into bed between my men. I lay with my back to Happy and kiss Rane softly and he deepens the kiss. I feel him slip his hand between my legs and feel one finger slip inside my channel and then another, pumping in and out and I feel myself dripping onto his fingers. He removes his fingers and licks my juices off his fingers and I feel Happy at my entrance and then he enters me. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, my hand wraps around Rane's hard cock and I start to stroke him as I lose myself to Happy and he loses himself inside of me. Pulling out, I lay on my back as Rane puts on a condom and enters me roughly. Thrusting hard and fast like Happy did, I hear Happy in my ear saying "Cum for us baby. I wanna see you cum." and that throws me over the edge and I cum hard on Rane's cock and he loses himself in the condom.

Rane gets up and disposes of the condom and brings a warm cloth to clean me up with and then tosses it in the hamper and they both snuggle me. "I love you both." I whisper. "We love you too babe." Rane says and I feel Rane kiss my forehead and Happy kisses me shoulder and we all fall asleep listening to our son's little snores through the monitor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ryker just turned six months old and I've woken up sick the last couple of mornings. The guys leave for work and I look at Ryker and say "Looks like it's time to bite the bullet kid." and he looks at me and smiles. I step into the bathroom and pee on the stick before putting the cap on and heading to the living room where Ryker is in his swing and wait the three minutes. Looking at the test, I smile when I see it comes up positive. I put Ryker in his carrier and grab his diaper bag and my purse and head to the doctor.

"Good morning Willow. How have you been?" she asks. "Never better Doc. Took a home test and need you to confirm it for me." I tell her and she smiles, knowing we were trying to get pregnant again. She draws blood and tells me she will put a rush on it. Twenty minutes later, she walks back in smiling. "Looks like you're men have some potent stuff." she tells me and we both start laughing. "So, let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." she tells me and I nod. After doing the ultrasound, she hands me the pictures and says "You're measuring about six weeks." She lets me go and I leave with my prenatals and my next appointment set.

Getting home, the guys are home. Walking in, I take Ryker out of his carrier and Rane takes him from me. He kisses me softly and heads to the recliner with him and lays down with our son on his chest like he does every day. "Where'd you go?" Happy asks as he kisses me softly. "I had to see the doctor." I tell him and Rane sits back up and Happy looks at me anxious. I hand him and Rane the pictures and Happy picks me up and kisses me hard. "Fuck yeah." He says and Rane hugs us and kisses me and says "Congrats brother." and Happy pulls me closer and putting his forehead to mine he says "I fucking love you little girl." I kiss him again and say "I love you. Both of you." I tell them and I head to the kitchen but Happy grabs my hand and says "We'll order dinner. We need to go see your old man." I nod and we head out the door.

Pulling up to my dad's, we're all in Happy's truck. Walking in, Rane hands Ryker to my dad and he says "Not that I'm not glad to see you guys but why do you look like you gotta tell me something?" he asks. "We do." Happy says. My dad looks at me and I say "Happy knocked me up." He looks at me and laughs and says "That's great baby." as he hugs me, still holding Ryker. "You're getting your big family." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

After visiting with my dad, we hit the diner on the way home and I sit on one side with Happy and Rane is on the other side with Ryker in his carrier. "Oh, he's so cute." the waitress says, trying to get Rane's attention. "Looks like my wife." he says and looks at me and the waitress looks at me and asks "You're his wife?" I nod and she looks at Happy and he says "Mine too." before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and her eyes go wide. "Well, congrats guys. What can I get you?" she asks and we give her our order.

We're sitting there eating and she keeps watching us and I tell the guys "She keeps watching us." Happy says "She can look all she wants. You're the one we're here with." he tells me and kisses me softly. "Hell yeah I am." I say and they both start laughing. She comes to check on us and Rane asks for the bill. She brings it over and I look at it and see it has her phone number on it. "Really?" I ask. "What?" Rane asks and I show him the bill. He puts money down for the bill and asks "You got a pen?" I nod and get it out of my purse. He writes on the bill _Never leave your number to married men. We have the only one we want. _I read it and smile as he gets Ryker ready to head back to the truck. We get into the truck and sit a second. She walks over and looks at the bill and then looks up at us and nods. We pull out of the parking lot and head home to feed Ryker, bathe him and get him to bed before turning in to bed for both my men to claim me over and over again.


End file.
